


Please don't leave me!

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Love, M/M, Reunion, Upset boys, hurt aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron doesn't want Robert to go so he tells him..





	Please don't leave me!

**Author's Note:**

> How I imagined the conversation between Vic and Robert went but its in the pub and just as he's about to leave Aaron stops him

Robert and Vic were in the pub. He packed all his bags and decided to move in with her. He didn't want to but he couldn't live in the B & B for ever! He thought about his home with Aaron. Not just at the mill but the pub as well.

Coming home to his Aaron after a long day at work to dinner being made and Aaron with a big smile on his face. He loved Aaron's smile he loved everything but he ruined it. A mistake that cost him all...

"Ready Robert?" Vics voice brought him out of his thoughts. He was moving back in with his little sister. A year ago he was moving out to be with Aaron!

"Yh. Let's go then." Robert grabbed his bags and made his way to the door. All of a sudden a huge weight was thrown agaisnt him!

He pulled back to see Aaron. Eyes red and he was sweating like mad! "Aaron? What's wrong?" He asked his husband.

"Rob? Please don't leave! I'm sorry I neec you I'm so scared without you! I couldn't sleep all night! Please don't leave me Robert! I want you back I still love you! Everything is all wrong but with you use right please stay! Don't live with Rebecca!" Aaron cried.

"Hey hey shh. It's ok baby I'm here." Robert pulled Aaron into his chest and rocked him back and forth. 

"Are you kidding? Aaron he isn't good fit you!" Adams loud voice said.

"Yes he is now please go!" Aaron showed at him. Adam took the hint and left.

Aaron pulled back from Robert and kissed him. "I'm so sorry. Please don't go. I forgive you." Aaron whispered.

"I won't I swear down." Robert whispered back and hugged Aaron again.

They would be sorted again but Robert moving out wasn't gonna help...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx  
> Tumblr:robronfan948


End file.
